


Well, it's not katsudon, but cake will do...

by Flythewind



Category: Portal (Video Game), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Portal, Gen, M/M, Swearing, Yuri!!! on Ice Week 2017, it's yura come on, victor spelt viktor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9319295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flythewind/pseuds/Flythewind
Summary: "The Enrichment Center is committed to the well-being of all participants. Cake and Grief Counseling will be available at the conclusion of the test. Thank you for helping us help you help us all."With no memories, trapped with a female voice that may or may not be neurotic, and no clue what she's saying, he's not exactly having a good day.





	1. Chapter 1

“Hello and again welcome to the Aperture Science Computer-Aided Enrichment Center.”

 

He opens his eyes slowly, blinking at the bright white lights that make his eyes water. The female robotic sounding voice keeps speaking as his eyes adjust, but his head is swimming and he can’t quite understand.

 

“We hope your brief detention in the relaxation vault has been a pleasant one.”

 

He has a brief moment of panic, when he realises he can’t remember much at all before waking. Looking around the sparse room, with glass walls and a metal door, he thinks he might not want to know how exactly he got here.

 

“Your specimen has been processed and we are now ready to begin the test proper.”

 

The door slides open, startling him. Maybe the voice wants him to go out? He gets up off the bed carefully, but apart from the fuzziness of his head and the ache in his body, there’s no pain or injuries. He takes a wary step towards the door, his heart beginning to pump wildly. He doesn’t know what is making him so wary, _why can’t he remember_ , but he can’t stop it.

 

“Before we start, however, keep in mind that although fun and learning are the primary goals of the enrichment center activities, serious injuries may occur.”

 

He continues to edge towards the door, looking around. Where is the voice coming from anyway? He can see an outer room, grey walls, and another door. _Be careful_ , part of him whispers, _trap_.

 

“For your own safety, and the safety of others, please refrain from-”

The voice stops suddenly and the hair on the back of his neck pricks up.

“You can’t understand a word I’m saying, can you.” 

The door slides shut with force. He curses widely in his mind, he should have risked it.

 

“Oh you’ve got to be kidding me. This didn’t happen last time. Well. In case you have suddenly gained understanding of English, I’ll be right back.  
Don’t touch anything.”  

 

He was making a little more sense of the words now, English? Part of him knew that was not his native language, but he had been...learning it? For some reason he could understand the command not to touch anything. Not that he really had much option to. The door was shut firmly with no button to press, the only other thing to press was the small radio playing the same song on repeat. And even that did nothing to actually stop it playing music.

 

“Oi, Piggy.” A man’s voice this time, speaking Japanese. His language!

“GLaDOS wants to start testing, so it’s time to get up. Lucky me, I get to be piggy’s guide.”

Broken Japanese, but close enough! Although being called Piggy wasn’t exactly the nicest, but it felt almost like an endearment…? Something tugged at his memory, silver hair...a bright smile.

”I will be monitoring.”

“Yeah, yeah,” the voice mutters in English, then under his breath, “Hag,” in Japanese.

 

“Head out the door,” it slid open for him, “head out the other door.” There is a weird shimmer, like a curtain before the door that makes him hesitate.

 

There’s a heavy sigh, and swearing in another language. Russian? He knows it’s swearing for some reason, even if he doesn’t know which ones. He catches “all over again” before the voice switches back to Japanese.

 

“It’s the ‘Aperture Science Emancipation Grille’, it’ll fry anything not...what’s the damn word,” more swearing continues, and finally he finishes with “not allowed in.”

  
He smiles in spite of himself, chuckling without sound, finding the voice’s struggles and swearing... _cute_ , weirdly enough.

 

“Shut up Piggy! I can see you smiling down there! Just go through the damn door! Idiot!”

 

He does so, smiling even more. He could hear the blush in the man’s voice. The door closes behind him, and a beat later a door in front of him opens. He steps out, noting a large sign, with pictures, thankfully. They still don’t make much sense to him, but the voice is getting impatient.

 

“Yes, yes, the signs tell you what the test room contains. Blah blah, it’s nothing dangerous yet. Get in there.”

 

He turns the corner, seeing a weird gun apparatus in the center of the room.

 

“That’s your portal gun. It’s real easy, shoot blue portal, shoot orange portal and you can step right through. Yay physics. Hurry up and complete the chamber, it’s not hard.”

 

Blue portal...orange portal? There is a door at the other end of the room, a line of lights leading up to a balcony with a switch. There are no stairs… He picks up the gun, aims it a wall and pulls the trigger. It’s not even surprising when the weird blank portal appears, ringed with blue. It just feels...familiar.

 

He aims at the balcony wall, pulls the other trigger. An orange portal appears, and through it he can see himself. He looks back to the original, takes a breath and walks through.

It’s a weird feeling. Not unpleasant, just like someone has shaken him slightly. Even the feeling is familiar. Damn it, he wishes he could remember.

Why is he here? Why was he put in that room? Why can’t he remember using this gun before? He hits the button to open the door, and steps back through the portal, not even breaking his stride towards the exit.

 

“Unbelievable! You, {SUBJECT NAME HERE}, must be the pride of {SUBJECT HOMETOWN HERE}.”

 

“Ignore her,” the male voice says. He must see the way the sudden anger is making him tense, his fists clenching. He is beginning to understand more and more of the English, accompanied by an unpleasant feeling of deja vu. He’d heard this before.

He sees a video camera hanging on the wall next to the exit door and he stops, looking into the camera lens. Before he can even register it, his arm swings up and fires a portal at the wall behind the camera. The sense of satisfaction he gets from watching the camera fall to the ground, useless, settles over him like a warm coat.

"For your own _safety_ , do not destroy Vital Testing Apparatus."

 

There is a sharpness to the voice, like a narrowing of eyes in anger. He feels a flicker of fear, but it is overwhelmed by the frustration and anger.

 

“Just step in the elevator, idiot. You’re pissing her off already.”

Sighing, he does so. The elevator moves briefly before stopping, the doors opening again. Another room, another sign.

“You should be able to guess how this works. Do whatever it takes to get the door open.”

 

The test chamber is a little different than the previous. This time there is a box and a floor button. Even still fuzzy from waking up with a chunk of memory removed, this is not hard. He’s through the test chamber in no time at all. The next rooms follow the same pattern, with no real challenge despite the addition of dangerous hazards. 

“Don’t die, Piggy. Someone will be very unhappy if you do.”

He gets a feeling he’s not referencing the female voice giving instructions. There is a sneaking suspicion, a ray of hope that alights within him. He makes it through the test rooms calmer than he has felt since waking. His body has settled into a rhythm, puzzles clicking into place.

It feels...almost too normal, to be doing these _tests_. He doesn't want to seem egotistical, but they're almost too _easy_. Maybe that is another part of the test? Then again, does he really want these tests to be harder? The turrets are shooting real bullets after all.

The elevator doors slide open again, to another room, with another sign.

”The Vital Apparatus Vent will deliver a Weighted Companion Cube in three, two, one."

There is a slight _thunk_ , and he turns to see a large cube, with a heart on each side, on a circular platform.

  
"This Weighted Companion Cube will accompany you through the test chamber. Please take care of it.”

 

He is about to step away from the sign, when something moves and catches his attention again. He turns back to see the screen flicker black, writing appearing as if being typed in a hurry.   


>...Be careful with the cube.

>...It carries precious cargo.

>...Please.  


It is the _please_ that stops him short for a second, staring. The screen flickers back to normal, and the male voice speaks up, gruff and ever so slightly strange.

“Get a move on Piggy.”  
  
He tries to be careful with it. It’s heavy, unwieldy if not for the gun which picks it up easily. He sets it down carefully, except for once.  
  
  
Once is all it takes.  
  
  
The turrets in this test will take no prisoners, and he doesn't have much time to think about the cube. He is as careful as he _can_ be, but after he lands on the second jump in the room he releases the cube a little too early, dropping it on the ground from waist height.

He hears it then; a muffled groan from inside the cube. His breath catches, horrifying realization coming over him. He looks at the cube in a new light, everything clicking into place.

 

“The Enrichment Center reminds you that the Weighted Companion Cube cannot speak. In the event that the Weighted Companion Cube does speak, the Enrichment Center urges you to disregard its advice.”

 

He glances up to the camera, swallows past the lump in his throat and the sick feeling in his stomach, then picks the cube up again. The door is open already, waiting for him. It leads not to an elevator, but rather another room.

 

”You did it! The weighted companion cube certainly brought you good luck. However, it cannot accompany you for the rest of the test and must, unfortunately, be euthanized. Please escort your companion cube to the Aperture Science Emergency Intelligence Incinerator.”

 

There is a round chute, big enough for the cube to fit in just in front of him. It has a small screen on it, displaying little fire symbols. He can’t do this. He can’t. He knows what’s inside.

 

He stares at the chute morosely. He might have to spend the rest of his days here, if this is what will open the other exit door, taunting him from the far side of the room. So when he sees the screen flicker, the pixelated fire being replaced with symbols he can read, he breathes a sigh of relief.

 

>...wait

 

There is a long pause, a moment of silence, and then the chute closes and the lights flicker before dying completely. Red emergency lighting flickers on.

 

“Alright, that should have rebooted her, we have a little time. Yuuri,” Yuuri? His name! It feels right, like the last piece of a puzzle clicking in.  
“We need to get you out. In the back corner, there is a panel with three scratches. You should be able to get through. Follow the paint. Yuuri, about Viktor... you can’t remember now but-”

The lights switch back on, flooding the room with bright stark light once more.

”I had wondered how long it would take.”

“Shit. GLaDOS I-”

“I think you and I need to have a...planning committee meeting. For the party. That you all are invited to, once the test finishes.  
But we have a lot of planning to do. I think you will be busy, for a long, long time.” 

“Fuck! Yuuri, remember what I said,” the voice breaks into coughs, painful sounding, wheezing almost. Glass shatters in the background.  
  


The speakers go dead. In the silence, Yuuri can hear his own breathing, his heart rate picking up in response to the sounds of distress.  


”Well. For your own health and safety I suggest you disregard anything you may have been told. The testing will continue while we ...plan the party.  
If you attempt to leave, you won’t be able to join the party. And that would be a _shame_. We have cake.”  
  


There is silence again. Yuuri waits for one moment, two, holding his breath. Slowly, he moves to the back corner. It’s easy to find the right panel, and even easier to push it aside. Yuuri ducks, about to go into the dim hallway when he hesitates, looking back.

  
The cube sits where he had left it, near the chute. _Remember what I said._ Yuuri huffs a breath and goes back for the cube, pulling it through the wall behind him and replacing the panel. His mind is caught up on the sign, on _precious cargo_ and _please._ _Yes, I remember what you said_ , he thinks, _and what you didn’t say_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to give a big shoutout to all who commented and gave kudos, you are the reason that this hasn't been deleted and abandoned. 
> 
> EDIT: Someone in the comments mentioned how they kinda wanted to see how he ended up at the little den (as I've been calling it), and I realised it's hard to imagine if you've never played the game. So I added a bit in. It's still terrible though, I'm sorry. 
> 
> Also, if you've played portal before I imagine where Yuuri ends up is in the older sections, think the Cave Johnson area. 
> 
> 10 points to those who get the reference in the added section :D

 

> _The cube sits where he had left it, near the chute. Remember what I said. Yuuri huffs a breath and goes back for the cube, pulling it through the wall behind him and replacing the panel. His mind is caught up on the sign, on precious cargo and please. Yes, I remember what you said, he thinks, and what you didn’t say._

  
  


He also didn’t say that “follow the paint” meant go through the bowels of the facility, Yuuri thinks while staring at the broken catwalk in front of him.

 

He had followed the paint through the claustrophobic corridors until they had eventually led him up onto catwalks between test chambers, with what seemed to be a long fall to darkness beneath. 

 

There is no way he could make the jump across, and even if he could Yuuri doesn’t trust the other side of the gap to hold at all. It could very well break and he and his precious cargo would go falling to their deaths. 

 

Sighing, Yuuri looks for an appropriate wall for a portal. Being only able to place portals on certain surfaces was beyond frustrating, but  _ shouganai _ . 

 

It doesn’t take too long to find, there’s a wall further down the catwalk near a corner. Yuuri dangles a leg through, kicking the catwalk slightly and only hopping through the portal when it seems it’s not rusted through. 

 

Sighing, he continues to where the catwalk leads to a large metal door. He has to put the cube down so he can turn the wheel with both hands and heave the door open. 

 

Picking up the cube once more, Yuuri heads into what looks like a lab. Or what once might have been a lab. There are bits of broken machinery all around the room. Accompanied by the broken glass, stark lighting, and splatters of blood the room looks like something out of a nightmare. 

 

_ Choice is an illusion _ is scrawled in blood on the wall, and Yuuri’s not as surprised that he can read the English words as rather disturbed by their meaning. 

 

The room is thankfully empty, of both anyone living or dead, but Yuuri still picks up the crowbar lying abandoned on the floor  _ just in case _ . 

 

He spots a paint mark above the right door and leaves the room with more haste than he had entered, his heart pounding.  _ That was messed up. Just move on, _ he thinks to himself. 

 

When Yuuri makes it back onto the catwalks two rooms later, his heart is only just beginning to slow down again. Which is, of course, when he reaches the huge chasm. The remains of a testing chamber lies in the watery muck, having taken the catwalks between him and the cavern wall with it when it fell. 

 

As if taunting him, he can see orange paint near a solid door over the other side. 

 

To make the situation worse, there is nowhere on the other side to put a portal. 

Yuuri sighs, rubbing his eyes and slumping over. It’s a wonder the catwalk under his feet hasn’t collapsed as well, thank heavens for small mercies. He doubts the cement beneath would be less forgiving than the watery (and most likely hazardous) muck. 

 

The cement?! 

 

Yuuri carefully leans out and looks below the catwalks and, sure enough, there’s a cement platform at the bottom of the cavern, leading to a large sealed off door. It’s splashed with white, which means it’s most likely portal compatible. 

 

He looks up and behind the catwalks, there’s another surface, high and tilted up. It would do, most likely. Yuuri suddenly feels sick, his stomach already imagining what jumping this distance would feel like. Still, it looks like there is no other way across.  _ The boots will keep you from breaking your bones _ , he tells himself,  _ they will _ . After all these falls, he’d be dead if they didn’t….right? 

 

Trying not to think about what he was going to attempt, Yuuri places the higher portal and - before he can talk himself out of it - jumps. The ground rushes up really quickly, and he places the portal just before he would’ve hit the ground and then-- 

 

He’s flying. It’s as terrifying as it had been in the test chambers. The pull of his stomach intensifies and he wishes he could just close his eyes but he can’t because he’s got to make this landing, which is coming up fast- His boots hit the metal catwalk with a clunk he thankfully doesn’t feel. Yuuri stumbles forward a bit, the momentum of his body pulling him forward and he leans heavily against the wall, companion cube still securely in the portal gun’s embrace. 

 

He is still half in shock as he opens the door, stepping through into the semi darkness of an office space. The jump had been intense, but what shocked him was how familiar it felt. 

 

Yuuri shakes his head, focuses on following the orange marks as they lead him through the office. They stop at a half boarded up door, and he has to crawl through the space and knock a board out with the crowbar to fit the companion cube through. 

 

The room is dark as well, but as his eyes adjust he can see some torches, stacks of what look like bottled water and canned food piled in a corner. Next to them is what looks like a bed, or the closest thing, blankets and some cardboard. 

 

Yuuri almost collapses onto the makeshift bed, setting the cube down in front of it and putting the portal gun aside. He takes a moment to sit, still shaking slightly from the jump, and stares at the across at the cube. He needs to get it open, but he doesn’t feel like he can move. He sighs and grasps the crowbar, glad that he hadn’t dropped it on the way, and heaves himself up. 

 

Start with the corners, maybe? Yuuri wondered. It certainly seemed to have no other way to open it… 

 

Unless… 

 

Yuuri works the crowbar under the edge of the circle panel in the middle, prying the metal apart with more success than he thought he’d have. He was expecting another layer of metal, smooth and without faults, but when the metal finally pops off Yuuri is pleasantly surprised by a button. 

 

_ Surely it’s not that easy?! _

 

He presses the button anyway, and is relieved when it doesn’t explode in his face. Nothing happens for a second, and then the cube falls apart. Yuuri grabs for the roof of the box, shifting it out of the way and revealing an unconscious man. It must have been a tight fit, because the man’s body had sprawled out immediately when the cube had broken apart.

 

Other than a bump and a nasty looking bruise half hidden behind his silver fringe, the man looks unharmed. Yuuri sighs with relief, before realising he probably should move said unconscious-and-most-likely-heavy man. He huffs a breath and begins to clear remains of the cube, setting them against the walls. 

 

It takes him longer than it should have to finally get the man on the blanket-and-cardboard bed. The man sleeps on regardless, like he hadn’t just been manhandled across the room. Most likely passed out rather than sleeping, but at least his breathing is normal.

 

Yuuri watches him sleep, trying not to think about how much longer he could have survived in the cube. Yuuri already cares too much for this man, who he hasn’t met (or doesn’t remember meeting), the man already feels familiar. 

 

Yuuri brushes the man’s silver hair out of his face and stares for long moments. There’s something vaguely prodding in the back of his mind... _ V-Viktor _ ? Suddenly he is very sure. This  _ is _ Viktor.

 

What had the voice said again…? 

_ Yuuri, about Viktor... you can’t remember now but- _

But what? He’s not to be trusted? Something in his brain rebels, firm and sure about one thing for certain; Viktor wouldn’t betray him. 

 

But what then?! 

 

Yuuri sighs, frustrated with himself and his memory. He leans back against the wall and lets his legs slide out. Maybe some sleep will do him good, help his memory or what’s left of it. He slips into sleep, half propped against the wall, next to the slumbering man who he had -though he didn’t know it - finally repaid the favour of rescuing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I now understand what some authors meant when they say that this chapter just didn't want to get written ffs :| 
> 
> I of course, have the end of the story written, a whole lot of random notes about shit from before the story starts and some random shit in the middle. 
> 
> And this part and the middle part are just a mess of, what did I want to happen again?! Too many ideas. Plus work sucks the energy out like some weird parasite :|  
> Might get a re-write if I ever finish this damn thing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100% more Viktor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 has been edited, so if you care to re-read feel free. 
> 
> I'm terrible at writing, why do I do this to myself. Anyways, this has been sitting half written and it's spring holidays, so I figured I'd at least finish the chapter. 
> 
> Also it's hard to write someone who can't speak or remember things. Why did I do this to myself =.=

> _He slips into sleep, half propped against the wall, next to the slumbering man who he had -though he didn’t know it - finally repaid the favour of rescuing._

 

Yuuri wakes slowly. Eyes still shut, and with the lure of sleep still tempting him, he’s not sure exactly why he is awake. He’s more comfortable than he had been, something soft between his back and the hard unforgiving floor. Wait, what? 

 

His eyes snap open and immediately he regrets it. Not only does he have a headache, but his charge is sitting next to him, leaning over him and looking at him like he’s some rare jewel. Or a delicious steak…

 

Yuuri sits up, trying to move a little further away from the very pretty and  _ unknown _ man sitting a little too close. It didn’t work. The moment he had pulled himself up enough, Viktor was hugging him. 

 

“Yuuri,” Viktor breathes out in his ear, soft and adoring, “you got us out.” 

 

Part of Yuuri wants to melt into the hug, the first real physical contact he has had since waking with no memories. But the shock of it, plus not actually remembering Viktor leave him half-frozen.  


 

Viktor pulls away after a few moments, most certainly able to feel how Yuuri hadn’t responded, and stares into his eyes.

 

“You don’t remember…” Viktor says, searching his eyes, “Do you?” 

 

Yuuri shakes his head, and can only watch as Viktor’s face goes through a range of emotions, before shuttering. 

 

Yuuri’s not sure why, but his heart sinks into his stomach at the almost fake smile Viktor plasters on. He looks hurt almost, a smile covering a grimace. Yuuri’s heart clenches, his lack of memories isn’t just painful for him alone it seems. 

 

“It is a natural side-effect of the relaxation vault and the cryogenic sleep process I’m afraid. Loss of voice as well,” Viktor says, “that is, I’m assuming…” 

Yuuri nods. 

“It can return though, it is good to keep trying to remember and speak, and to take care of yourself as much as possible. Your brain just needs to get used to being awake again.” 

 

Yuuri swallows, and nods. Then, realising how rude he is being, he gestures at Viktor and gives a thumbs up and then a thumbs down, with a (hopefully) questioning look. 

 

Viktor looks pleased that he asked, smiling genuinely, and Yuuri is hit with a flash of happiness and determination to see that smile again. 

 

“I’m okay, just a little sore,” he winks, “if only it was for more pleasurable reasons…” 

Yuuri feels his cheeks flush in response to Viktor’s flirtatious tone. 

 

He looks away, embarrassed, and catches sight of the water and food. As if on cue, his stomach growls loudly and he flushes again. Viktor laughs, a bright sound that entrances him for a moment. He’s heard it before, he’s sure he’s always loved the sound of Viktor’s laugh. 

 

“Come on then, let’s get you fed! My little Kobuta-chan,” Vikor says, rifling through the stash of food before settling on some canned peaches. He sets up the food and water next to the makeshift bed and sits next to Yuuri. 

 

“I’m surprised you managed to find this place again!” Viktor says, voice bright, “I forgot how well stocked it was. I mean, it’s been so long…” 

 

Yuuri sits up more properly, trying to ignore Viktor’s leg brushing against his as Viktor speaks. The peaches are good, although sticky and hard to eat. 

 

“It’s a shame you can’t remember,” his voice is joking but hard and Yuuri flushes with embarrassment even though a part of him rebels,  _ it’s not my fault I don’t remember, _ he wants to say. 

 

“There are more of our dens further up, closer to the newer test chambers.” 

 

Yuuri’s mind stutters to a halt for a moment.  _ Our?  _

 

“Of course, this one was the biggest, and your favourite. I suppose a part of you remembers…” 

 

Something tugs at his memory; a warm lantern in a dark room, body heat pressed against his back. 

 

It’s gone the moment he tries to hold on to it, but the blush on his cheeks seems to have settled into stay. 

 

When he looks up again, blush mostly faded, Viktor is staring fondly at him. The fake and joking smiles have slipped from his face, and Yuuri swallows past the lump in his throat at how effortlessly handsome he is. 

 

Viktor reaches a hand out to cup his cheek, and Yuuri doesn’t dare move a muscle. 

 

“I’ve missed you so much Yuuri,” Viktor’s thumb strokes Yuuri’s cheek and his breath catches in his chest, “I really thought I’d lost you that last time.” 

 

_ I’m here, _ Yuuri wants to say, wants to chase away the shine of tears in Viktor’s eyes. He feels like he’s known this man his whole life, it doesn’t matter if he can’t remember - hell he can’t remember who he even is. 

 

But he can’t say anything at all. 

 

Yuuri leans into Viktor’s hand and makes a small sound, the closest he can get to speech. 

 

Viktor inhales sharply, and that’s the only warning Yuuri gets before Viktor pulls him forward and wrapping him in a hug. Yuuri nearly drops the remaining peaches, but he manages to put them to the side. 

  
It’s warm and familiar in Viktor’s arms. For a moment, the worries he has, about how they’ll ever get out, whether he’ll ever remember, fade away. Yuuri snuggles deeper into the embrace and wishes that they could stay like this forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.   
> Well, my contribution to the YOI week, which will also be linked to my tumblr, though god knows why, this is terrible.


End file.
